Enjoying the calm
by Kakashi316
Summary: This is set between incident at stone manor and kindred spirits. It is a morning after story involving jenny and joe. With abbie being rescued, they have a calm moment to talk about everything that's happened to them since the kiss in the masonic cell.


**Enjoying the calm**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sleepy hollow or its characters. If id have to pick a mills sister, it would definitely be jenny.

 **Summary:** This is set between incident at stone manor and kindred spirits. It is a morning after story involving jenny and joe. With abbie being rescued, they have a calm moment to talk about everything that's happened to them since the kiss in the masonic cell. It's a romantic fluff story, rated T for mentions of sex.

It was a rare morning for Joe corbin because it was a morning he had woken up well rested. Its not that he had trouble sleeping, it was just one of those mornings where nothing was bothering him. He didn't have to go to work today. There weren't any demons or monsters terrorizing sleepy hollow and his friend abbie mills was back from whatever purgatory she was stuck in.

It also helped that he had spent another night of "sparring" with jenny mills. Joe was pretty sure that also helped with his good nights rest.

Having just noticed that jenny wasn't lying next to him, he had gotten up out of bed and found her in his kitchen. He stood there for a moment marveling at this beautiful woman making coffee wearing what suspiciously looked like one of his shirts and not much else. He considered himself a very lucky man. He was also pretty convinced that he was in love, but he would deal with that another time. Jenny must have sensed that she was being watched because she turned around and said "morning".

Joe greeted a "morning" back and walked towards her and the table. She asked "you want some coffee?"

Joe sat down at one of the chairs and said "yeah, id love some."

"Oh…didn't get much sleep last night?" Jenny teased.

"You mean when we actually did sleep?" Joe teased right back. He smiled when he saw jenny blush at the statement. Something he could have sworn wasn't possible when he first met her. "Yeah, not much sleep, but I feel surprising well rested." They both laughed as she handed him the coffee and sat on his lap. They both sat in quiet, enjoying the calm and normalcy both of them weren't accustomed to. After a while it was jenny that broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh oh, should I be worried mills?"

She hit him playfully, "No seriously, Ive been meaning to ask. Even though it seems like a moot point now that we've been sleeping together. But when you kissed me in the masonic cell, what brought that about?"

Joe smiled as he thought about that. He had expected this question and conversation. Since she wasn't dying due to the shard energy and since abbie was back, he figured it was as good of a time as any to have this conversation.

He held on to her a little tighter as he answered the question. "Truthfully, I've had feeling for you for a while. But with the whole thing with the shard and the thought of not seeing you again…It brought those feelings to the surface." Joe looked up at jenny, "that's why I wanted to talk to you while I still had the chance."

Jenny smiled at Joe, "I understand completely. Its basically why I reacted the way that I did when I thought Randall's goons had shot you. The thought of losing someone that I love, which by the way I wasn't being generic, I really do love you…..". Both were shocked at that statement, but jenny continued, "it's a sore spot for me. Its why I said what I said after we had gotten the map. Look I know Ive got issues and I know Im a pain in the ass but..." Joe stopped her babbling right there with another kiss.

After a few moments, Joe talked next. "Look mills, Im not going anywhere. It will take more than gun totting goons, demons or anything you do to get rid of me. Youre stuck with me Jennifer mills." He saw a huge smile grow across her face. "Oh and for the record, I love you too." This caused jenny to kiss joe again.

After a few minutes or quite possibly a few hours, they weren't sure how long, it was Joe that spoke next. "Well, now that that's out of the way and since its been a whole 15 minutes since your sister and crane called us about a monster terrorizing sleepy hollow, what do you want to do now?"

Jenny got up and started dragging him back to the bedroom. " We do what normal people do on a day like today and sleep in."

"Really? Just sleep?"

Jenny turned to him and with a wink said, "well, lets see how you behave Corbin." Both continued on their way, both knowing that it was a matter of time before Pandora struck again. That's why they knew how important it was to enjoy the calm while they still can.

The end

 **Authors note:** I wrote this because I love the relationship between jenny and joe this season. Id also trade places with the guy in a heartbeat. Id try to stay true to the characters, hopefully I succeeded with this. As always my faithful readers, If you like, feel free to review.


End file.
